fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Im Elend der Puyallup-Barrens (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 15)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 19 thumb|120px|right|Seite 20 thumb|120px|right|Seite 21 thumb|120px|right|Seite 22 thumb|120px|right|Seite 23 thumb|120px|right|Seite 24 thumb|120px|right|Seite 25 thumb|120px|right|Seite 26 thumb|120px|right|Seite 27 thumb|120px|right|Seite 28 Das Totenreich des Itzacuan ist eine Spielhilfe zu Shadowrun. Inhalt und Aufbau Dieser Beitrag handelt von den Maya und ihre ganz eigene Form der Magie. Dieser zweite Teil ist in der Ausgabe 15 als eigener Beitrag mit eigener Überschrift vom ersten Teil Das Totenreich des Itzacuan (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 15) abgetrennt. Diese Trennung folgt der Aufteilung im Original zwischen Ausgabe 3 und Ausgabe 5. Der zugehörige und ebenfalls abgetrennte Beitrag Ghuls by Night ist in Ausgabe 5 genauso abgetrennt als eigener Beitrag. Dieser Beitrag beleuchtet das Umfeld des Schauplatzes und die entsprechenden Geschehnisse. Bilder und Illustrationen Sämtliche Illustrationen sind für die Neuauflage dieses Beitrags durch Janny Timm neu erstellt worden. Bei der Illustration Orkkopf handelt es sich um einen Ausschnitt der Illustration Bikerork für den Titelkasten. Querverweise Dieser zweite Teil der Spielhilfe von Lars Redeligx ist eine überarbeitete Fassung der gleichnamigen Spielhilfe aus Logbuch 5. Die inhaltliche Überarbeitung haben Frank Lohmann und Roland Röpnack durchgeführt. Quelltext 150px Im Elend der Pullayup-Barrens Mayas in Shadowrun INTERSTATE HIGHWAY I27 m Süden Seattles, nahe dem Prachtbau der Renraku-Arcology, beginnt der Interstate Highway I27, der in die südlichen Vororte des Plex führt. Vororte? Die Straße, die hier, nahe der 7th Avenue, ihren Anfang nimmt, führt in eine graue Hölle aus Stahlbeton, ein Gebiet der Trost und Gesetzlosigkeit : Die Puyallup Barrens. Die Corporate Slaves nennen den I27 deshalb auch den “Highway to Hell“, chummer! Bis zur Ausfahrt "Puyallup Turnpike", die zum Handlungsort dieser Spielhilfe führt, sind es 7 Meilen. Wie in den UCAS üblich, sind auch neben dem I27 Meilensteine zu finden, die den Highway in Abschnitte unterteilen. Der Punkt "0“ ist die Auffahrt auf den I27 nahe der 7th Avenue. a. ABSCHNITT 0-2 MEILEN Der Abschnitt von Meilenstein 0 bis hin zum Meilenstein 2 ist durch Lone Star-Cops gut abgesichert; hier befinden sich zahlreiche Wohnkomplexe der Corps; Lone Star will in dieser Gegend keinen Ärger. Zu diesem Zweck wird der Highway auf dem Abschnitt 0-2 M. von Cops auf schweren Motorrädern patrouilliert. Sollten die Runner auf diesem Teil des Highways Probleme verursachen (Corp -Autos rammen und sonstige Ghetto-Zeitvertreibe), so sollte der Spielleiter eine Patrouille einsetzen. Auf dem recht schmalen Highway, der nur drei Fahrspuren je Fahrtrichtung hat, sind die Lone Star-Bullen mit ihren im Vergleich zu Autos sehr wendigen Maschinen nicht zu unterschätzen. In der Mitte wird der I27 durch eine Stahlleitplanke in zwei Hälften unterteilt. Die Cops werden versuchen die Runner anzuhalten und ihre Personalien zu kontrollieren... "Wie, Bürger? Sie haben keine Registrations Nummer?...“ Nähert sich die Gruppe dem Meilenstein 2, so bemerken sie schon aus einiger Entfernung eine brückenartige Konstruktion, die sich über den Highway erhebt. Es handelt sich dabei um einen der wichtigen Kontrollpunkte rund um Seattle herum, an denen Lone Star die Zufahrt zur Stadt kontrolliert. Während sich die Straße auf zwei Spuren je Fahrtrichtung verengt, weisen Schilder am Straßenrand darauf hin: „Bürger. Die Regierung der Stadt Seattle kontrolliert an diesem Punkt das legale Passieren der Stadtgrenze. Jeder Widerstand wird mit Waffengewalt unterbunden. Der Einsatz von Magie ist nach §239 NLoS streng verboten.“ Nun können die Runner die silbrig glänzende Stahlkonstruktion auch genauer erkennen : In einer Höhe von fünf Metern überspannt eine fünfzehn Meter lange Brücke die vier Fahrspuren. Auf ihr gehen normalerweise zwei Scharfschützen in einem 1,5 Meter breiten Gang auf und ab, der durch Stahlrohre und -platten gut abgeschirmt ist (5 Autom. Erfolge bei Schuß-Widerstandswürfen). Die Aufgänge zur Brücke liegen in den kleinen Kontrollhäuschen, die sich links und rechts neben sowie in der Mitte des Highways befinden. Sie tragen die Stahlkonstruktion und dienen außerdem der Kontrolle der passierenden chummer. Schilder neben dem I27 weisen darauf hin, daß 20 Meter vor dem Kontrollpunkt eine Zone beginnt, in der Fahrzeuge nur mit Schrittgeschwindigkeit fahren dürfen. In diesem Bereich kontrollieren Kameras, Stimmenidentifikatoren und weitere Überwachungssysteme die Runner. Den Cops in den Häuschen werden die Ergebnisse auf ihren Monitor übermittelt. Sie können bei Bedarf eine Stahlschranke schließen lassen, die dann die komplette Fahrtrichtung blockiert. Bei Kampfhandlungen werden sofort die Scharfschützen auf dem Dach per Funk alarmiert. Sie können durch bis zu drei in Bereitschaft stehende Cops pro Häuschen verstärkt werden (= max. 11 Scharfschützen, Werte s.o. und 3 Monitor-Cops, Werte s.o., wie Patrouille). Den Cops steht in den Überwachungsgebäuden auch noch evtl. benötigte zusätzliche Ausrüstung bereit (SL-Entscheidung). Der Spielleiter sollte den Kontrollpunkt und den gut patrouillierten Abschnitt des I27 nicht dazu benutzen, um eine von ungezählten Ballerszenen zu inszenieren. Vielmehr soll hier den Runnern klargemacht werden, daß die Barrens vielleicht im Griff der Schatten liegen, das Zentrum des Plex jedoch von den Corps und den von ihnen bezahlten Lone Star-Polizisten regiert wird. Hier ist also selbst für Street-Samurai äußerste Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung angesagt. Der SL sollte vor allem den Kontrollpunkt in einem "Big Brother is watching you"-Ambiente beschreiben: Nachts huschen Suchscheinwerfer über die Umgebung und die passierenden chummer. Hologramme werden auf den letzten 100 Metern vor der silbrig glänzenden Eisenkonstruktion in den schwarzen Himmel geworfen; die Botschaften lauten „Gehorche dem Gesetz“, „Dein Weg endet hier, Schattenläufer“, „Lone Star sieht Dich, Krimineller“ usw. Und auch die schweren Schritte der Scharfschützen auf der Brücke, die in ihren Uniformen an "Robo Cops“ erinnern, sind für die Runner gut zu hören. Sollte die Gruppe sich eines ausreichend schweren Vergehens schuldig gemacht haben, so kann der Spielleiter in einem der Häuschen ein Verhör durch einen Lone Star-Offizier inszenerien, in dem bohrende Fragen gestellt werden, und in dem man die chummer erst mal ein bißchen zappeln läßt. Ein erfolgreicher Test auf Straßenetiquette (Target 4-8 je nach Verstoß) hilft aber auf jeden Fall ein ganzes Stück weiter. b. ABSCHNITT 2-7 MEILEN Nach Meilenstein 2 wird der Highway trostloser. Viele Straßenlaternen sind kaputt, am Straßenrand stehen vereinzelt ausgebrannte Autowracks und von den Werbeflächen pellen die vergammelten Plakate größtenteils auch schon ab. Sollten die Runner versuchen, einen Taxifahrer zu überreden, sie in dieses Gebiet zu fahren, kostet das grundsätzlich den doppelten Preis. Die Chummer werden auch bemerken, daß die Corps, die ihre Trucks über en I27 schicken, (imerhin handelt es sich um einen wichtigen Zugang Seattles) diese nicht ohne Schutz lassen. Angesichts der schwer bewaffneten Patouillen, die diese Trucks begleiten, werden sich die Shadowrunner bestimmt nach einem Grund für den Begleitschutz fragen: Die Ork-Streetgang „Da Wheel Boyz“ kontrolliert den Highway-Abschnitt 2-9 Meilen. Der wilde haufen fährt voll auf den „Easy Rider“- Motorradepos ab. In bester Rocker-Manier tragen alle Orks Lederklamotten mit vielen Fransen und donnern breitbeinig auf ihren Choppern den Highway ´rauf und runter. Ihr Anführer „Slug“ ist ein alter kampferfahrener Söldner, der sich nun seine Creds mit Überfällen auf Trucks verdient, die sein Territorium durchqueren. Sollten die Shadowrunner der Gang „begegnen“, so sehen sie in einiger Entfernung einen Pulk Motorräder am Straßenrand stehen. Haben die Orks eine Rechnung mit der Gruppe offen, so schwingen sich die „Boyz“ auf ihre Maschinen, lassen die Runner näherkommen und versuchen sie dann einzukreisen... Normalerweise richten sich Angriffe der „Ork Boyz“ aber gegen passierende Trucks mit wertvoller Ladung. Der SL kann die Gruppe ja mal Zeuge eines solchen Überfalls werden lassen, bei dem sich einige der „Boyz“ mit Hilfe ihres Athletik-Skills vom Chopper-Beifahrersitz auf die Trucks schwingen und versuchen, die Fahrer zu überwältigen. Sollten die Runner den Orks in irgendeiner Form helfen, so können sie von „Slug“ einige wertvolle Infos über die Pullayup Barrens bekommen, das sich das Versteck der Streetgang eben dort befindet. Die Hilfe der Runner muß gar nicht die Form von Gewalt haben. „Slug“ würde zum Beispiel gerne mal wieder nach Seattle, traut sich zu recht aber nicht an den Lone-Star-Kontrollpunkt vorbei. Vielleicht kann ein Zauberer unter den Runnern mit einem „Maske“-Spruch weiterhelfen? c. PULLAYUP TURNPIKE Bei Meilenstein 7 befindet sich die Pullayup Turnpike-Ausfahrt, die zu den gleichnamigen barrens führt. Am Highwayrand steht eine riesige, ziemlich alte Plakatwand, auf der, wenn auch nicht mehr sehr deutlich, eine Famlinlie vor einer neugebauten Siedlung zu erkennenn ist. Darunter steht in großen Lettern gedruckt: „PULLAYUP SIEDLUNG - Hier werden Ihre Rääume wahr“ Sehr deutlich zu lesen ist jedoch der Zusatz „Alp“-(Träume), den jemand in roter Farbe hinzugefügt hat... PUYALLUP BARRENS World Wide Watch. Lexikon Stand 2050: Slangausdruck Der Begriff beschreibt ein Gebiet, in dem für gewöhnlich keinerlei polizeiliche Ordnung mehr herrscht und das Unterschlupf für zahllose kriminelle Elemente ist. Die Barrens entwickelten sich in der Regel aus sozialen Problemgebieten, aus evakuierten (Biotech-, Kernenergie-, Forschungs-) Unfallgebieten, etc. > siehe auch LAWSON-PLAN, der die Eliminierung dieser Gebiete zum Ziel hatte. a. GESCHICHTE Die Puyallup Siedlung wurde Anfang des 3. Jahrtausends als Wohngebiet für schwarze Arbeiter gebaut. In seiner Anlage glich es den Wohnblocks des südlichen Harlem in den 90er Jahren. Große 12-stöckige Wohngebäude sollten etlichen Familien in billigen. kleinen Wohnungen ( > Medium Residence) ein Zuhause bieten. Da vor dem Auftreten der Goblinisation die Hautfarbe in den USA noch eine wichtige Rolle spielte, blieb die Gegend eine Wohngegend für Ärmere und Unterdrückte. Mit der Entwicklung der Megacorps zu Institutionen, die fast das gesamte Leben ihrer "Untergebenen“ bestimm'ten, verließen die Corpslaves das Gebiet. um "wohlbehütet" und unter Kontrolle ihres Konzerns zu wohnen. Die verlassenen Puyallup Barrens wurden langsam zu dem, was sie heute sind: ein Betondschungel, in dem Schattenläufer Unterschlupf finden..., b. WOHNBLOCKS Die Wohnblocks der Gegend sehen fast alle genau gleich aus: 60 Meter lang. 30 Meter breit. 12 Stockwerke hoch und betongrau. 250px Außen sind (im altmodischen Stil der 90er Jahre) noch Feuertreppen montiert worden. Auf jeder Etage befinden sich 10 Wohnungen. Als Grundriß dient die „Medium Residence“ (Sprawl Sites, Seite 33). Im Erdgeschoß befindet sich außerdem ein Foyer, in dem eine Wand mit Briefkästen, die Fahrstühle sowie ein Portier-Kabuff untergebracht sind. Obwohl äußerlich gleich, lassen sich die Wohnblocks in drei Kategorien unterteilen: I. VERLASSENE Wohnblocks sind soweit heruntergekommen. daß höchstens noch Squatter (Penner) in ihnen hausen. Sie sind völlig ausgeplündert, teilweise sogar in Bereichen eingestürzt etc. und nicht mehr an Strom und Versorgungsnetz angeschlossen. Folglich sind auch Fahrstuhl und Wohnungseinrichtung nicht mehr intakt. Verlassene Wohnblocks sind mit keinerlei Sicherungs- und Überwachungsanlagen ausgestattet. Zwischen Ratten und zerstörten Einrichtungsgegenständen suchen nur die einen Platz, die eigentlich schon mit dem Leben abgeschlossen haben. BEGEGNUNGEN Hier einige Vorschläge für Begegnungen, die der Spielleiter einstreuen kann, sollten die Runner einen verlassenen Wohnblock betreten: 1. SQUATTER In der Ecke des verwüsteten. stinkenden Raums liegt eine schlafende, bärtige Gestalt. Als die Gruppe den Raum betritt, wacht der besoffene Squatter aus seinem Schlaf auf. Statements: „Hey, was wollt ihr hier, verdammt nochma ?“. „Guck mich nicht so an Alter. Weiß selber, daß ich völlich fertig bin.“ „Habt ihr vielleicht noch ne Pulle für´n alten Mann ?“ Wieviel Zeit er besoffen in seiner Behausung verbringt, kann Hank Reeling nicht mehr sagen. Er hat die Goblinisation seiner kleinen Schwester nicht vertragen, fing an zu saufen und verlor schließlich seinen Job. Hank weiß einiges über das Reich Itzacuans, tut das, was er gesehen sehen hat, jedoch als Rauschvisionen ab. Bei Bedarf kann der Spielleiter ihn ein wenig draufloslallen lassen. „Selbst hier inne Barrens is alles scheiße. Ghule und dieses andere Zeugs. Was sach ich ? Du bist ja besoffen, Hank.“ Ein bißchen Whisky etc. dürfte ihn auf jeden Fall gesprächiger machen. Werte: Siehe Shadowrun. S. 169. Squatter 2. HUMANIS POLICLUB TREFF Durch eine offenstehende Tür können die Runner ein Gespräch belauschen. Die Humanis Mitglieder scheinen in dieser Umgebung anscheinend keine Lauscher zu vermuten : „Von hier aus könnte man hervorragend ne ATR 1 (Raketengeschoß) in das Orknest reinknallen.“ „Verpestet die ganze Gegend, das grüne Gesocks.“ „Ein weiterer Schritt zur Reinigung des Planeten.“ Die Humanis Policlub Mitglieder haben offensichtlich sichtlich vor, den gegenüberliegenden, von Orks bewohnten, Wohnblock mit einer ATR in die Luft zu jagen. Sie haben im Moment nur ihre Roben, nicht aber die Kapuzen an. Sollten die Shadowrunner also in Begleitung eines Metamenschen den Raum betreten, so werden die Policlub-Mitglieder aus Angst, die Runner könnten ihre Identität verraten, das Feuer eröffnen. Ist kein Metamensch in der Gruppe, beginnt einer der Humanis-Leute, Fragen an die Gruppe zu stellen, um herauszubekommen, auf welcher Seite die Runner stehen. Ein Beseitigen der Policlubgruppe dürfte den Runnern, falls sie dies erwägen, auf jeden Fall den Dank und die Unterstützung der Orks in der Gegend sichern, die von der Existenz der Bedrohung wissen. Werte: 4 Humanis Policlub-Mitglieder. Werte Shadowrun 5.164. Ausrüstung: 2 Mitglieder mit Browning Max-Power. l Mitglied mit Ruger Super Warhawk. 1 Mitglied mit Uzi 111 und ATR; unter den Roben tragen alle Weste mit Platten. 1 Mitglied mit Datengerät (Humanis Infos könnte Anlaß zu einem Abenteuer in diesem Milieu sein) und tragbarem Telefon (am Handgelenk). II. HIDEOUTS scheinen zwar auch verlassene Wohnblocks zu sein; in Wahrheit sind in den Hideout-Wohnblocks aber einige Wohnungen speziell ausgebaut und als Verstecke ideal geeignet. Der Besitzer des Wohnblocks ist darauf bedacht, Squatter und anderes „Gesindel“, das seine untergetauchten Mieter stören könnte, mit Hilfe von Überwachungsanlagen zu vertreiben. Der Eingangsbereich und die Spezialwohnungen sind mit folgendem Equipment gesichert: Magschlösser mit Retina- oder Fingerabdruck-Identifikation, Video, Intercom-Geräte, Stahlstäbe vor den Fenstern. Anti-Abhör-Beschichtung der Wände. Die Runner können entweder durch Zufall oder über eins der Schilder „Verstecke zu vermieten. Ideal für Shadowrunner, Spione und Terroristen. Kontakt HyperSpace (Schieber, s.u.)“ an die Adresse gelangen. Ein Versteck kostet 500 NY pro Tag. Über den Preis können die Runner mit dem Besitzer (Skill 4) verhandeln. Jeder überschüssige Erfolg der Runner gegen einen Wurf von 6 reduziert den Preis um 50 NY. BEGEGNUNGEN 1. KLEINER GANGSTER Im 3. Stock eines Hideout-Wohnblocks haust der kleine Gangster Al Maccido. Da er kein richtiger Profi ist, sollten die Runner, falls sie dies wollen, keine Schwierigkeiten haben, ihn zu überraschen. „OK, OK! Alles klar Jungs, tut mir nichts. Ich hab echt nix, aber nehmt ruhig alles, was ihr wollt. Aber legt den armen Al nicht um, o.k.?“ „Ich werde von ganz Seattle verfolgt. Brauche ´n paar starke Jungs. Wie wärs mit euch ?“ Al Maccido wird wirklich gesucht. Mit der Erpressung des Aztech-Managers Joe Carribo hat er sich sichtlich übernommen und jetzt die Hosen vor ein paar Aztech-Runnern voll, die ihn jagen. Aus der Erpressung (Carribo wollte seinen Boß erledigen) hat er jedoch 8000 NY über. Die Shadowrunner können auf die eine oder andere Art an einen Teil der Kohle kommen: sind die Runner so klug, Maccido erst mal einen Moment reden zu lassen, so können sie sich durchaus als seine Jäger ausgeben... Al bietet ihnen dann 5000 NY Bestechung an. Oder sie lassen sich wirklich von ihm anheuern. Dies dürfte recht witzig werden. Al zahlt für ein paar Tage im voraus ( Preis Verhandlungssache) und will dann ständig von seinen Beschützern umgeben sein („Hey Jungs, ich hab euch bezahlt“) Der SL kann sich hier richtig ausleben und seine Gruppe mit einer kleinen, miesen und nervigen Klette nerven. Knipsen die Spieler Al einfach aus, so greifen seine Jäger ein, die über die Einmischung der Gruppe gar nicht erfreut sind. Carribo wollte keine Zeugen... Werte: Al Maccido Werte wie Reporter, Sprawl S. 117, Pistole Browning Max Power 2. WEIBLICHER VAMPIR In dieser Spezialwohnung versteckt sich eine wunderschöne Frau, die sehr scheu zu sein scheint und nur nachts das Gebäude verläßt, um ein wenig umherzuschlendern. „Bitte tun sie mir nichts. Ich habe Angst.“ „Sind Sie auch wirklich nicht von meinen Vater geschickt worden? Bitte sagen sie es mir.“ „Schließen sie bitte die Jalousien. Ich habe Angst, man könnte mich hier entdecken.“ Mara Falking ist in Wahrheit ein weiblicher Vampir. Nachdem sie in Seattle eine Zeit lang aktiv war, mußte sie vor Verfolgern fliehen. Gegenüber der Gruppe gibt sie sich als Tochter eines Corpmanagers aus. Nach ihrer Aussage mußte sie von zu Hause fliehen, will aber nicht sagen wieso. Tun ihr die Shadowrunner nichts, so lädt sie sie ein, in der Wohnung zu bleiben. Die Wohnung will sie mit der Begründung, daß die Corpslaves ihres Vaters nach ihr suchen würden, nicht verlassen; in Wahrheit will sie nur jeden Kontakt zum Sonnenlicht vermeiden. Nachts wird sie den Charakter mit dem meisten Charisma wecken und ihn, verführerisch nur mit offenem Morgenmantel bekleidet, in ein Nebenzimmer locken. Dort wird sie sich als Vampir offenbaren und den Charakter fragen, ob er sie lieben möchte... Ein „Nein“ erfordert aufgrund ihrer Schönheit mindestens 1 Erfolg bei einer Willenskraft-Probe gegen 8. Mara ist ein passiver Vampir und akzeptiert die Antwort. Sie ist sonst völlig harmlos. Der SL sollte Charaktere aufgrund einer Würfelprobe nicht zum Vampirismus zwingen, wenn klar ist, daß dies dem Spieler überhaupt nicht paßt. Mara kann, das sollte der SL bedenken, aufgrund ihrer besonderen Fertigkeit "Nebelgestalt" vor für sie gefährlichen Situationen fliehen. Werte: Mara wie Simsense-Star, Sprawl S. 118, Umrechnung auf Vampir laut Shadowrun 5.191. III. INTAKTE WOHNBLOCKS: Einige der Wohnblocks sind tatsächlich noch in einem guten Zustand und bewohnbar. Natürlich würde kein menschlicher Corpslave auch nur einen NY für eine Behausung in einem Stahlbeton-Ghetto zahlen, in dem das Chaos und die Schatten regieren. Nein, die Ironie des Schicksals hat die Wohngegend Puyallup Barrens, wie schon Anfang des 3. Jahrtausends, den sozial Schwachen und Verfolgten vorbehalten. In den Wohnblocks hausen hauptsächlich Orks. Entweder hat sie Creditmangel oder Diskriminierung als Metamensch hierher getrieben. Orks haben viel erlebt. Die Straße hat sie hart gemacht und sie Mißtrauen gegen Fremde gelehrt. Die Runner werden in den Wohnblocks mit einigem Argwohn beäugt. Sollte es Ärger geben, so halten die Familien untereinander zusammen. Und jeder Runner, der meint, daß eine große Horde knüppelschwingender Orks nichts ausrichten kann, der irrt... Auf der anderen Seite werden die Orks Runnern, die sichtbar auf ihrer Seite stehen, mit Infos über die Barrens behilflich sein können. In den intakten Wohnblocks lassen sich vereinzelt auch andere Metamenschen antreffen. In den unteren Geschossen vornehmlich Zwerge, in luftigen Höhen vereinzelt Elfen. Die Einrichtung der Wohnblocks ist vollständig intakt und auch Sicherungssysteme sind im Foyer und in den Wohnungen vorhanden: Mag-Schlösser, Intercom-Geräte, verstärkte Türen, einfaches Vorfall-Alarm -System. Im Haus präsent sind: 1 Manager, 1 Hilfsmanager, 1 Mechaniker , 3 Eingangswächter. Werte Sprawl S.39 BEGEGNUNGEN 1. HALBWÜCHSIGE Die Shadowrunner gehen einen Gang in einem intakten Wohnblock entlang, um zu einer Wohnung zu gelangen. Im Gang herrscht ein diffuses Halbdunkel; rechts und links sind einige Türen zu erkennen. An der Wand lehnen lässig einige Gestalten, die durch das Glimmen einiger Zigaretten leicht zu erkennen sind. Beim Näherkommen stellt sich heraus, daß es sich um jugendliche Orks in Lederjacken und mit schwarzen Sonnenbrillen handelt. Sie geben sich betont cool. „Hey, Mister. Gibt hier'n alten Brauch für Fremde. 20 NY Wegbenutzungsgebür.“ „Hier sind wir die Bosse! Ork-Gebiet, klar?“ „Hey, Schlaumann dahinten, wenn Du weiter am Abzug Deiner Knarre rumspielst, kannst Du Dir gleich 'ne Granate aus'm Arsch kratzen!“ Aller Anfang ist schwer, denken sich diese Ork-Kids im Alter von 12-15 Jahren (Orks werden schneller als andere Menschen alt!). Sie halten sich schon für eine harte Gang ( „Schleim-Boyz“) und wollen die Gruppe („so'n paar Chummer“) um einige NY erleichtern. Natürlich sind sie nicht ernsthaft bewaffnet, die Granate ist eine (gut gemachte) Attrappe und höchstens ihr Boß, der etwas ältere „Dirty Larry“, kann überhaupt mit einer Waffe umgehen. Die Runner können die Ork-Teens mit einigen Drohgebärden einschüchtern, haben aber bei einer Verfolgungsjagd durch den Wohnblock schlechtere Karten, da sich die Boyz verdammt gut auskennen. Sollten die Runner die Kids niedermetzeln, so haben sie die halbe Orkschaft der Puyallup Barrens auf den Fersen und können von dieser Seite keine Unterstützung mehr erwarten. Auch „Da Wheel Boyz“ halten dann nach der Gruppe Ausschau... Werte: 1 Anführer „Dirty Larry“, Werte wie Gang Mitglied "Ork Boys" (siehe oben), 12 Ork-Kids, Werte siehe Sprawl „Pedestrian“ S.116, Lederjacken, Baseballschläger, 1 Granate ( Imitation, Rating 8). 2. MAFIA-GELDEINTREIBER Im Gang, der zu den Wohnungen führt, stehen vor einer offenen Tür einige Gestalten. Ein Ork-Ehepaar steht zitternd im Eingang und kramt einige bestätigte Credsticks hervor. „Los, nun rückt endlich die Kohle raus, ihr Hungerleider. Soviel ist es ja nun wirklich nich.“ „Die Sicherheit eurer Familie ist euch ja wohl läppische 20 NY wert, oder ?“ „Mach schon, Mach schon, Mach schon, Alter!“ Die Shadowrunner stören gerade einige Mafia-Gangster beim Eintreiben von Schutzgeldern. „Ein gesundes Leben“ kostet die Orks, so der Mafia-Anführer, nur 20 NY pro Familie. Dies mag den Runnern wenig erscheinen, multipliziert man die Summe aber mit 120 ( Familien pro Wohnblock ), so kommt man auf eine nette Summe (und es gibt viele Wohnblocks in der Gegend). Für die ohnehin armen Familien sind 20 NY kein Taschengeld. Sollten die Runner ihnen helfen, so stehen sie eindeutig in der Gunst der Orks, bekommen aber in Zukunft Probleme mit der Mafia, die es fast immer schafft, aus irgend jemand herauszupressen, wer ihre Leute umgelegt hat. Aber vielleicht hauen die Runner ja auch ab, wenn einer der Mafiosi die Gruppe auffordert : „Verpißt euch hier!“ Werte: 3 Mafia-Gangster („Mafia Soldier“), Sprawl S. 113, 1 Gangster mit Uzi 111 c. c. IN DEN STRASSEN Beton...Asphalt...Der Lebenssaft des Ghettos! Wenn die Runner in den Puyallup Barrens auf Tour gehen, werden sie natürlich nicht den Glanz und die Geschäftigkeit der großen Asphaltpulsadern des Central Plex wiederfinden. Nein, hier im Süden sind die Straßen bis auf einige Amüsierviertel ziemlich verlassen. Auf ihrem Weg durch noch erhaltene Wohnbereiche (s.o.), Ruinen und Müllberge bekommen die Spieler höchstens ein paar Squatter zu Gesicht, die sich an einem Mülltonnenfeuer zu wärmen versuchen. In der Nähe der bewohnten Wohngebäude vertreiben sich die Bewohner ihren tristen Alltag, doch die Erfahrung hat sie Vorsicht gelehrt. Beim Auftauchen der Runner verziehen sich die scheuen Gestalten. Auf den ersten Blick stellen sich die Straßen also als ziemlich verlassen dar.... doch jeder Schatten weiß, daß überall all verborgene Gefahren lauern: Streetgangs, Strike Teams der Megacorps oder irgendein Verrückter, der für ein paar Credits einen kompletten Häuserblock einäschern würde. Für den Spielleiter sind die Straßen in den Puyallup Barrens ein wichtiger Handlungsschauplatz : hier können die Chummer Informationen sammeln, sich mit Fixern und Kontaktern treffen, hier kommt es zu Verfolgungsjagden, Bandenkämpfen usw. Um gleich bei den Banden zu bleiben : in der Gegend haben zwei Gangs das Sagen. Die „Wheel Boyz“ beherrschen die Auffahrt zum Highway I27 und die Straßen in der unmittelbaren Nähe dieser Gegend. Ihr Hauptinteresse gilt zwar dem Highway, aber die „Concrete Havocks“, die den Rest der Puyallup Barrens kontrollieren, sind ihnen trotzdem ein Dorn im Auge. Zwischen den Gangs kommt es immer wieder mal zu handfesten Konflikten, in die der Spielleiter die Runner (wie immer) mitten´rein dirigieren kann. Die Mayas heizen die Lokalfehde durch gezielte Schläge immer wieder an, indem sie verkleidet Anschläge ausführen. Womit wir auch schon bei der nächsten potentiellen Begegnung sind: wenn die Spieler die Gegend überwachen, können sie, sofern es in das Abenteuer des SL paßt, auch den Mayas oder Itzacuans kleinen Lieblingen, den Ghulen, begegnen. Der Hohepriester ist zwar darauf bedacht, in der direkten Umgebung seines Reiches so wenig Aufsehen wie möglich zu verursachen, aber wenn seine Strike Teams (s.u.) durch das Dunkel der Nacht ihren Zielen entgegendonnern, könnte ein aufmerksamer Schatten fündig werden. Die Ghule hingegen unternehmen offen „Amüsementtouren“ in der Gegend, was auch in Itzacuans Sinn ist, da die Chummer aus den Puyallup Barrens dadurch erst recht glauben, daß ein Fluch auf der Gegend lastet. Wie diese "Amüsementtouren". genauer aussehen...? 350px BEGEGNUNGEN 1. TELEPHON-LADY In der Straße geradeaus können die Runner eine Vidphone-Zelle ausmachen. Darin steht eine junge, recht gutaussehende Frau, deren ängstlicher Blick auf eine Gang Ghule gerichtet ist, die die Vidphone-Bude umlagert. „Hey Lady, dauert's noch lang ? Hähähä..“ „Können wir Deine Nummer haben, Süße?...“ „Zur Zeit sind alle Leitungen von Lone Star Security besetzt. Bitte warten Sie!“ Die Ghule sind dabei, der Frau ernsthaft an die Wäsche zu gehen, wenn die Spieler nicht eingreifen. Der SL sollte die Anzahl der Ghule so wählen, daß die Gruppe den Kampf ohne größere Blessuren übersteht; schließlich handelt es sich um eine Fun-Begegnung. Die Lady, Maria Quire, ist 24 Jahre alt und arbeitet in der nahegelegenen 32ten Straße in der „Blue Shell“-Bar als Bedienung. Aus Dankbarkeit bietet sie den Spielern einen Trip durch das Nachtleben dieser Straße an, wo sich einige Informationen sammeln lassen. d. 32TE STRASSE Die 32te Straße kommt in den Puyallup Barrens zwischen Ecke Ute und Ecke Ute Avenue einem Amüsierviertel gleich. Dieser Abschnitt, auch als "Klein Soho". bezeichnet, ist ein Nachtleben-Magnet, der Shadowrunner, Ausgeflippte und Nachtschwärmer auch aus den umliegenden Gebieten anzieht. Natürlich würde kein halbwegs vernünftiger Corpslave je seinen Fuß in „Klein Soho“ setzen. Seit Jahren wurde hier nämlich kein Lone Star-Bulle mehr in Uniform gesehen und die Zeit, als die örtlichen Zuhälter und Kriminellen ferngesteuerte Überwachungsdrohnen vom Himmel knallten, sind auch vorbei. Für eine Handvoll Chummer also genau das richtige Viertel, um ein bißchen Spaß zu haben. Die Gestaltung des Viertels muß dem SL überlassen lassen bleiben, sie würde das Logbuch einfach sprengen. Mit Hilfe des Seattle Scourcebooks und den Sprawl Rules sollte es aber kein Problem sein, den einen oder anderen Laden zu improvisieren, in den die Spieler wollen. Im folgenden sind somit nur genereller Eindruck und einige essentielle Läden beschrieben. Zuerst einmal gilt in Soho: Das Revier ist genau unter Zuhältern, Yaks (japanische Mafia) und lokalen Kriminellen aufgeteilt. Sollten die Chummer anfangen, Ärger zu machen, so kann man mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, daß sie dies bereuen werden (wieder eine von diesen Möglichkeiten, seinen Spielern zu zeigen, wo's lang geht). Ansonsten gibt's in „Klein Soho“ wenig Probleme. Alle Welt ist eh nur darauf bedacht, in den Simsense-Spielhallen und -Discos, sowie den Bars, Bordellen usw. Spaß zu haben. Vielleicht geraten die Chummer ja auch so in ihr Abenteuer: eigentlich wollen sie sich nur mal die legendäre 32te Straße in Puyallup anschauen. Egal, wenn die Chummer an der richtigen Adresse nachfragen, werden sie Schauergeschichten über die gar nicht so weit entfernte Nebelwand (und was angeblich dahinter liegt) erfahren. Natürlich war keiner der Erzähler (bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen) je in Itzacuans Reich, aber jede Geschichte hat ja bekanntlich ihren wahren Kern. Alles weitere sei in „Klein Soho“ dem SL überlassen. Orte von Bedeutung 1 BLUE SHELL ROCK'N ROLL BAR Ein großer, aber trotzdem immer voller Schuppen. Das Shell ist nichts für zartbesaitete Zeitgenossen, ist es doch DER Treffpunkt für Söldner und Streetsamurai. Außerdem sind hier auch viele Techno-Punks und kleinere Gangs anzutreffen. Der Besitzer hat nämlich ein gutes Ohr für Nachwuchsbands, was dem Blue Shell im Laufe der Zeit den Ruf einbrachte, der Geheimtip in Sachen Rock-Nachwuchs zu sein. Wenn sich die Runner in der Szene auskennen, werden sie vielleicht den einen oder anderen Plattenboß aus Seattle sichten, die sich inkognito und mit ein paar Bodyguards die Auftritte der jungen Bands anschauen. Außerdem ganz interessant dürfte die Tatsache sein, daß die Bar fest in „Concrete Havoks“-Hand ist. Hier kursieren folglich auch Gerüchte um die Mutproben der Gang und den Fluch, der angeblich auf dem Gebiet um die alte Kirche (s.u.) laste. Gegen ausreichend NY rückt der Barkeeper allerdings damit raus, daß der Gangboß der Havoks wohl noch nie durch die Nebelwand gefahren ist. Er meint, daß deshalb wohl alle "Horrormärchen". erfunden seien... 2 GUN'S AMMO Ein Waffenladen, wie er auch in den Sprawl Rules beschrieben wird. Die Geschäftsräume nehmen aber nur einen Teil des Gebäudes in Anspruch, in dem sich Gun's Ammo befindet. Durch eine Tür gelangt man in das Waffenlager, von wo aus eine weitere Tür in die "Geschäftsräume" des Fixers Hyperspace führt. Er ist ein ziemlicher Machtfaktor in der Gegend und der richtige Ansprechpatner, wenn die Chummer gegen Geld Informationen kaufen oder heiße Ware loswerden wollen. Hyperspace organisiert außerdem die „Vermietung“ der zahlreichen Unterschlüpfe in den Puyallup Barrens. Sollten die Runner in den verlassenen Wohnblocks zu viel Aufsehen erregen und so sein „Versteck-Geschäft“ gefährden, so „wird die Luft zum Atmen dünner, klar?“ Welche Infos er beschaffen kann, entscheidet der Spielleiter, über Itzacuan und sein Reich hat er jedoch fast keine. 250px 3 JAKE'S MAGIC Ein kleiner Laden, der von innen sehr „antik“ wirkt und die Technologie draußen vergessen läßt. Der alte Jake, ein Magier der ersten Stunde und zwei Wizkids (Teenmagier) names Flash und Kilroy verkaufen hier „echt scharfes Zeug. Mann, Alter, so'n Fetisch geht besser ab als jeder Dreamchip.“ (Flash). Nun gut, sie verkaufen also Magiebedarf. Die wäre ja nicht sooo interessant, würde der alte Jake nicht einen ziemlich verwirrten Eindruck machen und ab und zu etwas über eine „andere Magie“ stammeln. Jake ist einer der wenigen, die in Itzacuans Reich waren. Er hatte bemerkt, wie sich die Magie in diesem Gebiet jenseits der Nebelwand veränderte, und auf eigene Faust nachgeforscht. Pech nur für ihn, daß er Itzacuan persönlich begegnete und sich auf einen Kampf einließ, den er verlieren mußte. Jake konnte sich nur mit Hilfe seiner kompletten Karma-Energie retten und verließ das Schlachtfeld“ in seinem jetzigen Zustand. Flash und Kilroy können den Runnern nur berichten, daß der Alte vor ein paar Wochen angefangen habe, von einer wichtigen Entdeckung zu reden. Er wollte nichts genaueres sagen und sei oft alleine losgezogen, während die beiden auf den Laden aufpaßten. Aus Jake holen die Runner nur noch heraus, daß er sich vor „der fremden Magie“ nur durch „mein Karma retten konnte“. Die ganze Begegnung zielt eigentlich nur darauf ab, den Runnern einen Hinweis an die Hand zu geben, was sie mit ihrem Karma in Itzacuans Reich bewirken können (s.u.). Der Alte könnte natürlich auch ein Spinner sein, aber er ist in der Gegend als durchaus fähiger Magier mit großer Erfahrung bekannt. Wenn der Spielleiter will, kann Jake natürlich auch kurzzeitig aus seinem verwirrten Zustand „erwachen“ und deutlicher werden. Vielleicht aber trifft auch ein Strike-Team von Itzacuan ein, sollten die Runner zuviel erfahren wollen. Schließlich steht der alte Jake ganz oben auf Itzacuans roter Liste. e. INFOTABELLEN OK, Ihr seid ziemlich faul, liebe Spielleiter und man selber freut sich ja auch immer über die "Legwork"-Tabellen in den Shadowrun-Abenteuern. Hier also einige Hilfen, falls die Chummer anfangen, nach Infos rumzuschnüffeln. Als Kontakte sind alle Archetypen zugelassen, die in den Puyallup Barrens anzutreffen sind. GANGS *1 Erfolg „Hier in der Gegend gibt es zwei Gangs, die 'Wheel Boyz' und die 'Concrete Havoks'...“ *bis 3 „Um bei den Havoks einzusteigen, muß man seinen Mut beweisen. Hat irgendwas mit dem Fluch zu tun, soweit ich weiß.“ *bis 6 „Zwischen den Boyz und den Havoks gibt es oft Ärger. Besser Ihr entscheidet Euch für eine Seite...“ *bis 10 „Die Mutprobe der Concrete Havoks? Du mußt mit Deiner Maschine in das verfluchte Gebiet fahren, durch den Nebel ins Ungewisse, Chummer. Manche sind nicht zurückgekommen... Als Ork hast Du's besser, bei den Boyz brauchst nur von Truck zu Truck springen. Hahaha...“ *mehr „Manchmal glaube ich, es gibt noch 'ne dritte Gang hier in der Gegend. Nachts ham einige schon einen schwer bewaffneten Haufen Hippies durch die Gegend fahren sehen. Vielleicht wars aber auch nur ein schlechter Dreamchip-Trip.“ 400px (Die Spielhilfe startet mit dem Beitrag Das Totenreich des Itzacuan und wird fortgesetzt im Beitrag Ghuls by Night.) Kategorie:Spielhilfe Kategorie:Rollenspielabenteuer Kategorie:Lars Redeligx Kategorie:Frank Lohmann Kategorie:Roland Röpnack Kategorie:Janny Timm